


Dealing with Writer's Block

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Author!Rossi, M/M, Multi, This was self indulgent fluff, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Rossi deals with writer's block.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/David Rossi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Dealing with Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> I had writer's block, so does this count as projection?

There were only a few things that David Rossi hated in the world.

He hated the criminals he spent most of his life chasing. He hated his past, how much of an asshole he was. He hated his memories of Vietnam.

And he absolutely despised writer’s block.

Which was so inconveniently happening at the present moment.

He leaned back in his chair and surveyed the chaos of his desk. A glass of scotch was in his right hand. Case files were strewn across the desk, on the floor, there was even one propped up in a window sill. The laptop sat in a seemingly innocent fashion, the word document up, the cursor blinking mockingly at him.

He looked at the clock. It was only ten at night. He still had another two hours. Sighing, he sipped his scotch and leaned forward to read over what he had already written.

He hated it.

Writing was hard. Too hard.

Why was he a writer?

He took a long sip of his scotch and closed his eyes. Perhaps a nap will do him some good.

There was a knock at the door and he exhaled. “Come in,” he bade, opening his eyes.

Aaron Hotchner walked in, and Rossi turned to look at him with a soft smile. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Hotch came over and rested a hand on the back of Rossi’s chair. “Jack’s in bed, asleep. He’s really wearing himself out with that Italian course.”

Rossi gave a tired chuckle and looked up at him. “And Spencer?”

“Reading the latest article on string theory, I think,” Hotch chuckled softly. “How’s the writing going?”

“Terrible,” Rossi sighed. “Writer’s block. How I can get writer’s block concerning a case, I will never know.”

“Which case are you working on?” Hotch asked, his hand dropping down to Rossi’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

“When we were called in for the Chicago Tylenol murders, actually,” Rossi exhaled. “One of the few cases the BAU never solved.”

Hotch nodded and sighed softly. “Are all of those all the case files?” he asked, gesturing the disarray of manila folders scattered around.

Rossi nodded and gestured to each one of them in turn. “Mary Kellerman. Adam Janus. Stanley Janus. Theresa Janus. Mary McFarland. Mary Reiner.” He exhaled and groaned. “That was a helluva profile to deliver to Chicago PD. They’re worse than NYC cops.”

“Tell me about it,” Hotch smiled. “Where are you at?”

“With where I stopped being happy with, or in general?” Rossi sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’ve only gotten 436 words written and I feel like it’s not going anywhere.”

“Then maybe you should take a break for the day,” Hotch said reasonably.

“I can’t stop now, I’ve still got two hours left,” Rossi protested.

“David,” Hotch smiled. “Don’t make me go get Spencer to recite all the facts about writer’s block and the importance of stopping when it’s too hard.”

“You wouldn’t,” Rossi pouted. He loved Spencer, he really did, but sometimes, the kid made him want to tear his hair out with his logic and facts.

“I would,” Hotch said simply. “Come on, Dave. Come to bed with us.”

Rossi sighed. He knew that Hotch had a valid point. “Fine, but don’t expect it to help,” he said staunchly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Hotch said with a bland smile.

“Aaron, you’re an asshole,” Rossi said as he finished off his scotch and stood up.

“Yes, but you like it,” Hotch said, pulling Rossi in for a hug. “The words will come. You know you can’t force them.”

Rossi smiled as Hotch kissed his forehead. “Alright, let’s go curl up with Spencer,” he said.

“Sounds like a plan,” Hotch said as they walked out of the office in their home, towards their third and a good night’s sleep.

It’ll all work out, Rossi reminded himself as they walked. He just had to be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
